Lunar Vista
by AlleHalle-chibi-chan
Summary: Haru gains some new powers that come with deadly consequences. When his friends are in trouble can pt aside his fears to save them?
1. Lunar Vista

**I don't own Rave Master...sadly. I apologize if some of the characters are OC. **

* * *

The RAVE Crew trudged wearily up a perilously tall hill. Musica wiped sweat from his brow, Elie whined about her shoes, and Let acquired a headache thanks to the two adventurer's constant bickering. Elie continued to whine no matter how many times she was asked to stop by various members.

Apparently, the brunette had decided it would be good idea to wear very high, and expensive, heels. Let was still trying to ignore her, but the girl's nagging wore at his aggravated mind like a mosquito buzzing in your ear. When Elie hit a particularly high pitch of whining, Let snapped.

"Look Woman, no one told you to wear those! If they bother you so much, then go change them. The rest of the group winced. They had never made the dragon man this angry before, and they didn't think it would be a good idea now. Elie huffed in indignation then stalked off behind a rock to take Let's advice.

The group was given a small break as Elie changed. Even though they had been trudging for hours the desire to reach the top and shade was overpowering. Elie returned shortly afterwards and the group continued on their way.

Elie looked back to find Haru. She would have been sure he would have been up front leading their motley crew. She spotted him lagging behind. He looked as if he were about to pass out, but Elie contributed that to the heat. However, she could not ignore the heavy wheezing she heard and sluggish movement she saw as she waited to walk with him. Haru smiled a tired, but grateful smile. Elie smiled back, ignoring the nagging feeling she had in the back of her head.

As the sun set, they reached the top of the unbearably high hill. They tiredly set up camp, then, without dinner, made their way to bed. Haru was glad for the break. His head hurt, infact his whole body felt as though it was on fire. His throat was dry and his stomach rolled.

It took most of his energy to drag himself to bed. Even before he reached the makeshift bed, he could feel the darkness creeping up on him. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He began to dream.

* * *

**_Dream Sequence_**

**_Haru looked around at his surroundings. There was nothing but darkness. The platinum blonde was confused. Wasn't he just in tent with Musica? Suddenly, the landscape began to change. It was now a beautiful meadow. Now Haru was really confused. _**

**_"Do not be alarmed my son." A soft voice said from behind him. Haru whirled around to face a woman who greatly resembled Cattleya. _**

**_"Wh-Who are you? What is this place?" Haru asked quickly. The woman chuckled. _**

**_"My child, I was sure you would recognize me. I'm your mother." The woman smiled. Haru's mouth went dry. _**

**_"My mother…?" he whispered. Sakura nodded. Her soft, gentle smile never left her face. _**

**_"Yes. After I died I was banished to this realm. They couldn't figure out what to do with me. You see, there is a magic power that runs in my family even greater than Etherion. I possess it, and apparently so do you. We always believed it would go to your sister, but it seems you have the purest heart." Sakura explained. Haru fell back into the grass. _**

**_"So I have this power? What is it?" Haru questioned. He was surprised he felt so calm. Sakura's smile faltered. She bit her lip._**

**_"The Lunar Vista. It's a power gained from the moon. It is only to be used only for good, but there were some in my lineage who used it for their own selfish gain. The moon spirit was not happy. He placed a curse on the power. Now it feeds from the wielder's life force. That is all I will tell you. Just know that you can never use it." Sakura's voice shook as she explained. Haru froze. _**

**_"So if I use this power I'll die?" he asked. Sakura nodded. Suddenly the dream void began to fade. _**

**_"I have to go now, my son. Remember what I have told you." With those words, Sakura vanished and Haru was sent back to the world of the living._**

Haru shot up. He took deep breaths to calm himself. His body still felt like it was on fire as he made his way out of the tent. Once out, he shot behind the bushes surrounding their campsite. He had to get away. He couldn't let the others know.

The forest began to thin out. Haru found himself standing in a field of flowers. This one looked just like the one he had been in with his mother. The pain stopped. Haru sighed in relief and then collapsed onto the ground. Before he knew it, he was once again asleep.

* * *

That's the beginning!


	2. Destiny

**I do not own Rave Master.**

* * *

Haru awoke to someone calling his name. He sat up and looked around. He was in a beautiful field.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is that dream with mom…" he whispered to himself. The person calling his name drew closer. Haru stood up and brushed his clothes off.

"I'm here!" he cried out. Footsteps fell heavily on the ground as they made their way towards him. Finally, Elie burst through the barrier of trees. She spotted Haru and immediately the worried look that had overcome her features molded into one of agitation and anger.

"You've got some nerve running off like that! You had me and Musica worried sick!" she screeched. Haru took in everything she said, but he didn't care that the brunette was furious with him. All he cared about was reliving that ethereal feeling he had felt through the pain the night before.

As Elie continued to rant he slowly walked back to camp. He could hear Elie behind him. The Etherion user ran ahead and skidded to a halt in front of him. She looked at the teen before her and gasped.

"Haru, what's up? Why are your eyes like that?" she whispered. Her voice shook. Somehow the change in her companion frightened her. Haru raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Haru stated. Elie shook her head, and then she grabbed his arm and dragged him back to camp.

The girl dug through her things for a moment before finding what she was looking for. Haru soon found a mirror thrust into his hands. He decided to humor the girl. As Haru looked into the mirror's reflective surface, he too was stunned at his sudden change in appearance.

"Wh-What is this?" he whimpered. Haru's normally violet irises had turned silver and were almost invisible. Haru dropped the mirror and covered his face with his hands. Elie found herself unable to go near him. There was some subconscious force that glued her to the spot in the tent.

"Haru…did something happen last night?" she asked. Haru looked up. He debated on telling her about the odd dream he'd had, but dismissed it. He couldn't have Elie worrying over him like that.

"Not that I remember…"Haru replied. It was true. He could barely remember anything from the night before. All he remembered was pain and then euphoria, and , of course, his dream. Elie looked at him skeptically.

"Well something must have happened! Things like this don't just happen!" Elie shouted. She couldn't explain the anger that overtook her at the mere sight of Haru. Haru's eyes widened, and he quickly stood up and left the tent. He could hear Musica and the others returning.

"I have to get out of here!" he hissed. With no idea where he was going, Haru ran headlong into the forest. He didn't stop until he'd reached the clearing, and he flopped down on to the soft terrain.

"What was that I felt from Elie just now…? It was such hatred…why?" he wondered to no one. Soon the forest's calming atmosphere took hold of him and he drifted into sleep.

**Dream Sequence**

**Haru blinked his eyes. He was on Garage Island once more. He was puzzled. He could have sworn he was just in a forest on the Song Continent. How did he end up here?**

**Haru quickly shrugged his curiosity off and realized he was home for the first time in years. He grinned widely and ran in the direction of his home. When he reached the house, he burst inside.**

**"Sis! I'm back!" He cried out. No one answered. Haru's eyebrow knitted together. He made his way calmly through the house. When he reached his own room he heard someone talking inside. Haru threw the door open. He poked his head inside. He was shocked to see his mother instead of his sister.**

**"Mom? What are you doing here?" he asked. Sakura turned towards him. She smiled but it never reached her eyes. Instead of happiness her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.**

**"I have come to warn you my son. Your life is in grave danger. The Moon Spirit's curse has begun to take effect in you. However, it has manifested itself differently than before. It seems as though the Spirit has chosen you for and heir. In one year's time, you as you are now will cease to exist. Instead you will be the Moon Spirit until you can find another to take your place, and even then you cannot return to as you once were. You will fade as do all old spirits." Sakura informed him. Her voice was shaky. Haru gasped. He felt as though he couldn't breathe, as though he would die right at that moment.**

**"There has to be some way to stop this…right?" he whimpered. Sakura looked into his moon colored eyes and nodded. Haru quickly perked up. It was then that the dream world began to fade. Before Haru could say his protests his was thrown back into the land of the living.**

Haru came slowly back into reality. The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in the field. He was in a bed.

"Now how did I get here?" he wondered aloud.

"I brought you!" Haru turned around and saw a young woman. Haru then chose that moment to close his eyes. He would wake up and be with Elie and the others again. Haru cracked an eye open. The girl looked at him strangely.

"Waht are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh nothing..." Haru sighed. How was he going to get out of this mess?

* * *

**That's chapter 2! Now I hope you all realize this may end up Haru/OC.**

**Next Time:**

**Who is the mysterious girl?**

**Why did she save Haru?**

**Who is the Puppet Master?**

**All of this will be answered in the next chapter. R&R.**


End file.
